


Corazón Elástico

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Um amor tão forte quanto a elasticidade desse nosso coração…





	Corazón Elástico

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora JK Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada por inspiração na canção [CORAZÓN ELÁSTICO](https://youtu.be/JXXzrokwUl4) do grupo Kevin Karla & La Banda, que por sua vez é um cover de [ELASTIC HEART](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWZGAExj-es) da cantora Sia. 
> 
> ◈ Edição de capa por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [corazón elástico - FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9sv353).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Corazón Elástico – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

__

* * *

 

**¿Como conquisto el amor?**

_Porque realmente tengo yo, Un corazón elástico.  
_ _Y ¿cómo conquisto el amor?_

Eu podia senti-lo entre meus braços. Quente. Cálido.

Uma pequena fagulha de juventude que fazia todo meu ser vibrar de emoção. Eu me senti maravilhado e único por tê-lo em minha vida. Um garoto que me fez perder o chão.

 _En esta guerra armas no tengo._  
_Lo quiero todo, todo hasta el fin, Inquebrable soy, Voy luchando por ti._

Minhas convicções caíram por terra quando vi aquele olhar. Seus lábios a me fitar num sorriso travesso no meio das aulas. Deuses. Como eu poderia resistir aquilo? Eu não poderia. Agora depois de meses eu sabia que não poderia. Não queria.

Ele era um pedaço de mim vindo de muito tempo atrás. Eu sabia e ele também. Fomos unidos pelo destino.

Parece clichê, mas que vida às vezes não é um? Passei anos me sentindo estúpido diante da sociedade. Afoguei-me em diversos lagos, em outros rios, em algumas fontes. Mas nunca me imaginei afogar no oceano que eram suas paixões.

 _Mi vida es mala pero aún así.  
_ _Estoy tratando de luchar._

Ele era minha luz e eu era dele. Unidos num só corpo, num só coração. Aluno e professor. Amantes. Noivos. Apaixonados. Podia ser errado aos olhos de muitos, mas aos nossos já era a visão do paraíso.

Um pedaço do céu e do inferno num mesmo lugar.

Nosso amor era corrosivo, era elástico, era perfeito.

Era nosso e somente nosso.

 _Porque realmente tengo yo, Un corazón elástico._  
_Corazón elástico, un corazón elástico…_


End file.
